My Forged Wedding
by Dreamless Roads
Summary: "For just one month... please pretend that we're getting married." A sudden proposal to enter a fake. Pretending to be newlyweds started out as a dreadful talk but as Annabeth Chase starts spending each day with Percy Jackson, she slowly becomes drawn to his charm. Will what started as a lie turn out to be true love at first sight?
1. Chapter 1

_"Do you take this man to be your husband...in sickness and in health until death do you apart?"_

_"Yes,I do."_

But there is more to this wedding...

.And Annabeth has to pretend to be Percy's wife...as a favor.

The man she is to marry is...someone she just met!

Even though her marriage is fake, some feelings are real.

_"Won't I get a kiss for good luck?" Percy asked teasingly._

But the happy life together— can't last forever.

_"What's going on? — You two aren't really married?"_

_" You were lying to us?" Percy's father sounded hurt that his own son had lied to him._

_"No!" Percy exclaimed but then sighed. "It's true that we were pretending at first. But now I really love her."_

True love that started out as a lie...My Forged Wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. I idea is kind of based on the game 'My Forged Wedding'. Just saying. Thanks everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. I also want to thank AllilynFlorence. Not only is she my first reviewer of this story but she believed in me that I could write this story. I'd like to thanks her loads! Check her profile and her AMAZING works, if you haven't already. ╰****（￣▽￣）╭**

_**Prolouge Part 1**_

"So this is New York..." With my luggage in hand, I stepped out of the cab paying the driver.

There were skyscrapers, a bunch of traffic, and throngs of people all around. And don't get me started on the architecture.

My first sight of the of the city was overwhelming. I though that San Francisco was similarly an urban area, but its nothing compared to New York.

Am I really going to able to live here? When I though of the future I was to face, I got a little nervous. But circumstancea made me come here, and I can't turn back now.

"First I have to call Luke..." I took the note that I recieved from Thalia , my best friend that is currently dating Luke himself.

Luke was like my brother. He was there for me since I was seven, so was Thalia. According to Thalia, he's the president of a large company here in Manhattan. I had graduated top of my class and as the class speaker from college but when my mother passed away when I was 21 years old, I failed to find a stable job. Without any other connections or prospects, I came to New York hoping that Luke would help me. The last time that Insaw him was during my mother's funeral, let's see... it was about 2 years ago? I might not even recognize him.

He must have turned more sophisticated because he was the president of one of the tech companies that is hot right now. Perhaps he wears an expensive suit, looking professional...

As I imagined how Luke would look now, I took out my iphone and called the number that Thalia gave me.

**RRRR...RRR...PEEP**

"...Hello?" Someone asked.

"Oh, hello? It's Annabeth."

"Annabeth?" He didn't remember my name. Maybe it was because he had to remember all of the names of his employees.

But there was a name that he would instantly remember. I sighed and said, "It's Annie."

"Oh, Annabeth!" His voice brightened up. I missed Luke so much.

Even though it has been years, he was still pretty friendly and easy to talk to. I eased up and relaxed a bit.

"I arrived from the cab ride. Can I head over now?"

" Oh, actually, can you pick up somethings for me at the store?"

"At the store?" It was kind of weird because everyone that just came from a 4 hour plane ride from across the country and a cab ride wants to buy groceries because they aren't tired like at all but she decided to say nothing.

"Great! I'll email you a list right now, so you can stop by the supermarket on the way and buy those items?"

"Sure..."

"Thanks Anna-banana!"

"Don't call me that!" I hated when people called me nicknames like that even Luke and Thalia but I knew that they wouldn't stop, so I let them but sometimes it was plain annoying.

**PEEP.**

He hung up.

After a few seconds, I recieved an email.

"Tazo Zen Green Organic Chai spiced black tea latte concentrate, Montreal steak gril mates seasoning, Fenugreek, Faux sesame seeds, Figs, Nutella..."

To me this was all giberish. I understood the Figs, Nutella, and half on the list but what are all the rest. The list looked like it was filled with half of cooking ingredients, but there were no other notes.

Without knowing half of what the hell I was supposed to buy, I headed toward the nearest supermarket.

It was a fancy market...It was nothing like the ones back home.

When I had half of the list done I still had problems with finding some ofbthe items of the list. I wonder where this something-greek would be?

I headed towards the produce section and wandered around. I bumped shoulders witha man that I didn't know.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized to the man but yikes. He didn't look happy. He didn't seem friendly but maybe I should ask him. "Um...do you know where I can find something-greek?"

"Something-greek?" The man asked.

I mentally face-palmed myself. Really Annabeth? Something-greek, very descriptive.

"Um, fenugreek?"

I read the email I recieved from Luke. The man gave me an exasperated look.

"That's a spice. You're in the wrong section."

"Oh, fenugreek is a spice?" How am I supposed to know what Luke wants me to buy.

"You don't know what you're buying? Weirdo."

I gasped. What did he just tell? "Excuse me!?"

"The spice section is over here." The man walkes briskly. I quickly followes his steps. What kind of person calls a stranger 'Weirdo'? But I guess most people wouldn't walk me over. He might be blunt, but he must be a good person since he is helping me.

"Imported spices should be on this shelf."

"Fenugreek...Oh, here it is." I finally found them item I was looking for. But it was on a high shelf and I exactly couldn't reach it. "Oh, um.."

"Geez, you need help with everything." The man sighed as he reached for the bottle. "What else?"

"Huh?'

"What else are you buying? You have a list on your phone, right?" The man looked at my iphone. His face was so close enough it touched mine. "Oh, sorry. I have poor eye sight and dyslexia."

"I see. I do, too." It was true. I had dyslexia which made it a bit difficult to read also I had contacts but occasionaly I wore glasses.

"The rest is on this aisle." He suddenly said.

"Whoa..."

Ignoring my surprised expression, the man started tossing items on the list to my basket. I got everything I needed to get.

"Thank you for helping me." I thanked the stranger.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved off.

"I thought these were vegetables names. I didn't know they were spices."

"You don't know the difference between vegetables and spices?" He seemed shocked.

"Excuse me?"

"I feel for the guy who ends up marrying you." The man mocked me before he turn around and walked away.

How rude! Just because I didn't know the names of stupid spices!? I wouldn't want to marry a rude man like you! I took the basket and headed towards the cashier.

***Time Lapse***

"According to the map...it should be right this way."

I walked from the market to Luke's house. I was expecting a residential neighborhood, but I was walking torwards a shopping district. They called it a shopping district, but its nothing like what I'm used to. It's a high-end and fashionable place.

Do they have residences here?

A man standing in front of a display window caught my eye. Inside the display were gorgeous wedding dresses. The man stayed still as he stared at the wedding dresses, I could tell from his side profile that he was handsome.

I wonder if he was getting married soon. Who is the lucky woman getting married to a cute guy like that? She must be pretty, too.

The man turn around as if he noticed me staring at him. I didn't have to look away , and our eyes met.

"What are you looking at?" He said politely not like the other guy at the supermarket.

"Um, nothing..." I quickly looked down and walked away. The man stared at me as I kept walking.

Is he still staring at me? He must have thought that I was strange.

But he had pretty shocking blue eyes...Just like Thalia's. Were they contacts? But I swear to you that he looked just like my closest friend's, Piper Mclean, boyfriend.

And those were beautiful wedding dresses. I want to wear one some day. But I need to look for a job and have a boyfriend before I get married!

Different thoughts crossed my mind as I headed towards Luke's house.

"Long Island...named after the island here in New York?"

I arrived at the address I'd been looking for but it wasn't exactly a house but a sports bar called Long Island. So original.

He couldn't possibly live here. Do I have the wrong address?

I looked around, but I didn't see any residences nearby. As I was looking lost, someone spoke behind me.

"You're not going inside ?"

"Huh?"

I turned around and a man with large, hyperactive, chocolate eyes was standing behind me. He looked at me with a friendly and approachable smile. "Aren't you going in? The bar should be open."

"Yeah, but I'm think I'm at the wrong place."

"I see. Where did you want to go?"

"I came to see my brother Luke Castallan. But I think I have the wrong address."

"He's your brother?" He said wide eyed.

"Not really." I answered.

"Yeah but that doesn't matter. We'll talk inside. C'mon in!" The man cheerfully opened the door for me. I entered the bar, pushe by his enthusiam.

Wow, what a fancy bar. There is a huge a tv! It's a sports bar, alright. I'd never gone to bars like this, so naturally I looked around in pure awe. The man who led me yelled towards the back of the bar.

"Hey, Luke. There's a gorgeous girl here to see you!" I immediatly blushed when he called me gorgeous.

"Is it Thalia?" A man stuck his head out from the counter, and beamed brightly as soon as he saw me.

"Annie!" The other man snickered at the mention of my nickname.

"I knew it was you, Annabeth!" He was cut of short when the other man muttered, "Yeah, right. You thought it was your gurly-friend Thalia!"

Luke glared at him. "Its so nice to see you!"

Then the other man looked at the both of us in surprise then asked, " You both know each other?"

"She's like my little sister! She came from California."

After he the realization sink in. "Oh, thats what she meant 'I came to see my brother' "

"You must be tired. Why don't you don't a seat?" At Luke's urging , I sat down at the counter.

Luke was dressed awfully casual. He had a shirt, shorts, and flip-flops. So this is Luke after all these years...

I don't remember him like this.

"Did you buy what I asked you to?"

"Oh, yes. Here." I said handing him the bags of groceries.

"Thanks. I ran out of these, I owe you big time."

To break the awkward silence, I decided to ask Luke about his company.

"Is this bar...your company, Luke?"

"No. My company is _WAY_ different from this." He explained as he put some of the items I bought on the shelves and the rest, he placed it in the back of the bar.

"I have my employees run the company. And this bar is my hobby."

"A sports bar?" I asked him.

"Isn't it fun to watch sports with lots of people? So I though why not have a bar as a hobby." He said with a wide smile.

"He says a lot of people, but its only a few regulars really." The other man said.

"Shut up, Leo. It doesn't really matter. I'm running this bar as a hobby."

Oh, so the man's name was Leo.

Anyways Luke looked and acted like a slacker. I couldn't imagine him running a company.

Is he really the president of his own company?...Well, there were various types of leaders. I suddenly felt a little uneasy.

**So I'm leaving it there. I will probably update tomorrow and post the second part of the prologue. My fingers literally want to fall apart! But it was so worth it. Anything for my dear readers. Goodnight, Goodmorning, Goodafternoon, whatever. Laterz! (^ω^)**


End file.
